Pinguino
Pinguino is a macaroni penguin and a supporting character of The Lion Guard. He is the leader of his rookery who live in the Tree of Life, in the tundra. He first appears in Poa the Destroyer. Physical Appearance Pinguino's feathers are dark blue on his back, flippers, and his belly and inner flippers are white. His beak and his feet are orange, and his eyes are dark blue. He has two long yellow crests on his head. Role in the series ''Poa the Destroyer Pinguino first appears with the other penguins on an ice slide. While watching them, Beshte accidentally spills some snow onto the slide, causing them to go flying. Angered, Pinguino goes to talk with the Night Pride, and finds some other animals heading to the Tree of Life for the same reason. Pinguino says that he will do the talking and tells everyone about "Poa the Destroyer", his nickname for Beshte. The animals are shocked and begin to spread word of Poa the Destroyer, informing Baliyo about him. Later, Beshte asks Pinguino and his rookery if they told Baliyo anything about a bad guy. Pinguino denies, and Beshte moves on, accidentally breaking part of the ice slide in the process. Pinguino leaves the ice slide and meets up with Rani and Baliyo, who are looking for Poa the Destroyer in the tundra. Pinguino explains that "Poa" came to find out who snitched on him and broke more of the penguin's ice slide "to show them who's boss". Pinguino is angry that the Night Pride has not yet done anything about him. He directs them to the last place he saw Beshte heading; the Tree of Life. After finding out who the culprit is, the Night Pride summons Pinguino's rookery to the Tree of Life. Pinguino initially believes it is a party, and gets excited, but after being told by Bunga he has been summoned to meet Poa the Destroyer and learn his true nature, Pinguino refuses to go, and takes the trail back home. His path is blocked, however, by Beshte. The two have an argument, and Pinguino runs away toward the cliffs. While walking, Pinguino gets distracted and falls, but is saved by Beshte. Pinguino declares "Poa" a hero and immediately removes all previous hostility towards him. At the gathering, Pinguino arrives late, being carried by Beshte. Pinguino explains to everyone how he saved his life, and tells them that he is stronger, and as gentle, soft, and fast as a penguin. Pinguino chants his name, and everyone joins in. Long Live the Queen Pinguino is shocked to learn that Queen Janna had passed away along with the other animals outside and attends her funeral. He later attends Rani's coronation as she becomes queen of the Tree of Life. Return to the Pride Lands Pinguino attends King Kion's coronation and his wedding with Queen Rani. He talks to Thurston, who says he taught Kion everything he knows. Relationships Friends/Acquaintances Beshte At first, Pinguino did not get along with Beshte since he thinks Beshte was being a destructive monster to the tundra animals. However, after Beshte saves him from falling to his demise, he even thanked the hippo for saving his life. Despite this, however, he still calls him "Poa". Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono Beshte, and Anga Pinguino is in good terms with the Lion Guard. In "Return to the Pride Lands", he attended Kion's coronation at the Tree of Life alongside Rani. Thurston Pinguino and Thurston give out praiseful comments about Kion and Rani's wedding at the a Tree of Life. Rani and the Night Pride Pinguino is in good terms with Rani and the rest of the Night Pride since he is one of the animals at the Tree of Life who respects the Circle of Life. Janna In "Long Live the Queen", Pinguino is in good terms with Queen Janna. He and the other animals outside the Tree of Life are shocked when Makini tells the other animals that Queen Janna died of old age. Trivia *His name means "penguin" in both Italian and Spanish. *He is the first penguin to officially appear in the ''Lion King franchise. **A penguin named "Irwin" was also featured in the animated series "Timon and Pumbaa, another series inspired by said franchise. Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Penguins Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Singing characters Category:Dancers